


procrastination

by poetictragedy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl is supposed to be studying his lines for a new film.... but he'd rather play with Zachary instead of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	procrastination

The house was quiet, boring, and Karl wanted to be  _outside_ ; wanted to run around with Zachary and Noah, instead of stay in the study, re-reading a script. Of course, he’d known it was for his own good - he had joked around too much when he first got it, and Zachary had laid down the rules. But, as he dropped the heavy packet of papers on the table, he peered out the window; Noah ran from Zachary with a Frisbee in his mouth, and Karl chuckled lightly.  
  
“Screw it, I know this script.” Karl muttered as he pushed himself away from the desk and stood, sauntering to the door, quickly making his way downstairs and to the kitchen. Taking a moment to stand in front of the glass doors, Karl watched Zachary sit on the grass, smiling and calling to Noah. With a heavy sigh, and a smile on his face, Karl pushed the doors open and noticed Noah’s head snap toward the sound before the scruffy dog was hauling toward him, jumping on Karl’s legs.  
  
“Hey buddy!” Karl shut the doors before kneeling in front of Noah, feeling the dog’s wet tongue lap across his face, causing him to laugh and fall over. As Noah hovered above him, Karl scratched him behind the ears and talked in a soft, almost baby-like voice until he heard Zachary clear his throat. The dog hopped off of Karl and ran around the yard, allowing him to stand up, dusting himself off.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be memorizing lines?” Zachary stood in front of Karl, completely kept together and looking  _perfect_  in his jeans, thin blue t-shirt and glasses. Karl swallowed hard and gave Zachary a sly grin as he walked forward, hands outstretched to grab the younger man’s hips.  
  
“Come on, Zach; I heard you out here playing with Noah and I got  _bored_. Just let me have some fun, please?” The older man ducked his head a bit and pouted - mostly just for kicks - until Zachary’s face softened and he cracked a smile. “That’s what I’m talking about.” With that, Karl leaned in and kissed Zachary softly; their lips melding together perfectly as they wrapped their arms around each other.  
  
“But after this,” Zachary pecked Karl’s lips again, a bit harder this time, “you’re going to practice your lines - and I’ll help you. Deal?” One of Zachary’s eyebrows raised as he pulled away and Karl nodded, a grin spreading across his face as he leaned in and nipped the younger man’s lip.  
  
“Deal.” With a soft sigh, Karl wrapped his arms around Zachary’s neck and pressed their foreheads together, the grin never leaving his face. “You look good,” Karl interrupted the silence and watched a faint crimson colour fleet across Zachary’s face before he turned, pulling from the older man’s hold.  
  
“You always say I look good, Karl.” Zachary sighed and pressed his back against Karl’s chest, grabbing his arms before they were wrapped securely around his body. Both men let out a noise of content as Karl kept Zachary wrapped in his arms, chin resting against his shoulder as they watched Noah chase after a squirrel.  
  
“That’s because you  _always_  look gorgeous..” Karl paused and closed his eyes. “How about,” Karl sighed as he kissed Zachary’s neck, trailing his lips up to the younger man’s ear, “we go inside and leave Noah out here? Only for half an hour.” Zachary tilted his head to the side and shut his eyes, a deep sigh emitting from his chest as Karl took his earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently.  
  
“I guess so..” The words came out in a long, drawn out moan as Zachary pushed Karl’s hands down his stomach, toward his jeans. Soft fingertips pressed against the skin that was exposed just below the hem of Zachary’s shirt and he sighed, pressing harder against Karl. There was a small chuckle from Karl as he slipped his fingers further up Zachary’s stomach, pushing the thin cotton up before pressing his fingertips against warm skin.  
  
“Come on.” Karl pulled away but kept his hands on Zachary’s hips, pulling him back toward the kitchen doors. Reluctantly, he dropped a hand to push the glass open before walking through them, leading Zachary through the kitchen and to the living room. Karl stopped in front of the couch and watched Zachary turn around before their foreheads were pressed together; noses touching as their hands worked on removing clothing.  
  
Zachary worked on unbuttoning Karl’s shirt, their eyes locked as a smile crept over the older man’s face. That smile made Zachary’s heart thud and he leaned in, pressing his lips roughly against Karl’s, almost ripping the buttons off of his shirt. Karl breathed in deeply, shutting his eyes and parting his lips; tongue darting out to gently lap at Zachary’s lips, causing him to groan slightly.   
  
Pushing Karl’s shirt open, Zachary ran a splayed hand up and down his stomach slowly, nails grazing against his tanned skin. A moan ripped through Karl’s throat as he pulled away, panting slightly, hands resting on Zachary’s hips, giving them a light squeeze. The sensation of Zachary’s nails moving along his skin made his cock grow harder against his jeans, and soon Karl was pulling the younger man’s hips against his own, moaning softly.  
  
” _Karl_.” His name came out as a soft moan and Karl swallowed hard as he stopped moving Zachary’s hips and worked on pulling them down. The two men pulled away, reluctantly, and Zachary kicked his shoes off, along with his jeans. Karl removed his shirt and worked on undoing his jeans, watching as Zachary straightened up, the hem of his shirt bunched between his fingers.  
  
“Zachary..” Karl breathed as he looked the younger man up and down; eyes grazing over every bit of exposed skin, teeth sunk into his bottom lip. The colour of Zachary’s face grew deeper as he removed his glasses and set them on the coffee table, hands going back to the bottom of his shirt.   
  
Yanking his own jeans down, Karl kicked them beside the table, his eyes locked on Zachary as he slowly began moving his shirt up. The lump in Karl’s throat suddenly grew and he swallowed hard against it, in an effort to dislodge it. Zachary ducked his head as the thin cotton ran up his stomach and over his ribcage, causing him to shiver slightly. Absently, Karl ran a hand to the front of his boxers and pressed the palm of his hand against his cock, almost letting out a yelp from the contact.  
  
Eventually Zachary lifted his shirt above his head, tossing it onto the couch and peering at Karl through his eyelashes. Meanwhile, Karl stood there; slack-jawed, hand pretty much glued to the front of his boxers, eyes taking in  _every_  inch of Zachary. It had been six months - and some odd days - since the first time he had seen Zachary naked, and he  _still_  reacted the same way; amazed and in wonder.  
  
“Come here.” Karl reached his free hand out as he pressed the other against his cock harder, chewing on his bottom lip. Zachary took a step toward Karl, reaching his own hand out to touch the older man’s side, fingertips digging in his skin. Sighing, Karl wrapped his hand around Zachary’s hip and pulled him close, his other hand pulling away from his lap.  
  
Without a word, Karl pulled at the waistband of Zachary’s boxers and started tugging them down; eyes locked on the younger man’s. He noticed that Zachary’s cheeks were still red and he smiled, kneeling to pull his boxers down his thighs and calves. Karl tapped Zachary’s ankle gently and he stepped out of the fabric, watching as the older man threw them to the floor behind them.   
  
Swallowing hard, Karl stayed on his knees and looked up at Zachary before wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, stroking up slowly. Zachary shut his eyes and drew in a shaky breath, his body trembling slightly as he reached out; his long fingers combing through Karl’s hair. Suddenly he felt hot breath falling against the head of his cock and he chewed on his bottom lip, fingers tangling in the dark brown locks.  
  
With a grin on his face, Karl lapped his tongue against the head of Zachary’s cock; tongue sliding over the slit slowly as his hand worked the shaft, listening to each inhale and moan Zachary made. Karl chuckled lightly against the younger man before he wrapped his lips around the sensitive head and sucked softly. Letting out a loud groan, Zachary bucked his hips forward and grabbed at Karl’s hair harder, fingers tangling in the locks more as his cock throbbed against the older man’s tongue.  
  
“Karl,  _ugh_..” Zachary panted, his body doubling over as his free hand slid down the curve of Karl’s back, nails digging at his skin gently. Shutting his eyes, Karl moaned against Zachary as he took more of his cock into his mouth; sucking slowly, listening to the younger man’s harsh breathing. Karl pulled his mouth off slowly and flicked his tongue against the head once more before standing up, his arms encircling Zachary.  
  
With a soft peck to Zachary’s lips, Karl maneuvered him to the couch and lay him down, settling between his legs. Zachary’s eyes opened and fell on Karl’s, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as he pushed the older man’s boxers down, fingertips skimming over his cock. Swallowing hard, Karl placed his hands on the arm of the couch beside Zachary’s head and pushed his hips toward the younger man’s hand.  
  
“I want you, Karl.” Zachary whispered, lifting his free hand to brush along the stubble that covered Karl’s jaw, feeling hims tremble slightly. Sighing deeply, Karl nodded and sat up straight, hands resting on Zachary’s hips before Karl pulled him closer; spreading his legs. One of Zachary’s legs hung over the back of the couch, the other fell off the side as Karl licked the palm of his hand and stroked his cock slowly.  
  
When his cock was slick enough, Karl pulled Zachary up so that his back was arched off of the couch. Nodding, Zachary shut his eyes and gripped the arm of the couch, feeling the head of Karl’s cock press against his entrance before slipping in. Both Karl and Zachary let out a gasp - Zachary’s drawn out more as he felt the older man slip further into him, bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
Leaning over, Karl pressed a kiss to Zachary’s throat as he pushed in deeper; moaning at the young man’s tight heat as it engulfed his cock. Zachary moaned and Karl could feel his throat vibrating against his lips, only making him throb harder as he pushed all the way inside of Zachary.  
  
“Zach..” Karl whimpered as he gripped the younger man’s hips tightly and pulled out half way, only to slip back inside a bit harder. Zachary fell against the couch and threw his arms around Karl’s neck, hands gripping at his already sweat-slick back. Closing his eyes, Karl began thrusting in and out of Zachary, slowly at first until the man beneath him began bucking his hips back.   
  
“Karl.” Zachary moaned, dragging his nails up and down Karl’s back, making marks and causing the older man to bleed slightly. Karl ignored the pain as he held himself up with one hand and moved the other to Zachary’s neck, cupping it gently. Sweat poured from both their bodies; Zachary panted heavily as Karl slammed into him, hitting his prostate and causing him to moan out, almost screaming in the older man’s ear.  
  
Karl straightened up, sliding his hand from Zachary’s neck down his side, fingertips digging into slick skin, trying to find traction as his body shook. He knew he was close; knew that only a few more thrusts into Zachary, and he’d let loose, let his orgasm take over - but he would never do that, not before his partner could finish. With a shaky hand, Karl grabbed Zachary’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts; listening to the younger man moan loudly.  
  
“Come for me, Zach..” Karl whimpered, his hips slapping against Zachary’s ass as he stroked his cock harder; watching as Zachary’s chest rose and fell with each harsh breath. Zachary’s body trembled as he arched his back again,  _screaming_  Karl’s name out as his orgasm hit him like a freight-train and he shot thick, hot ropes of come all over himself and Karl.  
  
With a half-chuckle, half-moan Karl moved his hand to Zachary’s hip and gripped it tightly, moving his own hips roughly against the man beneath him, feeling his body tremble more. Swallowing hard, Karl thrust once more into Zachary - one last, hard thrust - before slumping over the young man, panting heavily as he came. His body shook until his orgasm finished and Karl slipped out of Zachary, falling back against the end of the couch.   
  
Neither of them moved for a few minutes, until Zachary sat up, grabbing his shirt to clean himself up. With a smile, he grabbed Karl’s hand and gently wiped the come away and tossed the soiled shirt onto Karl’s before laying against him, head resting on his shoulder. Smiling softly, Karl wrapped his arms around Zachary’s shoulders, pressing his face against his hair and inhaling deeply.  
  
“Ready to go read lines?” Zachary chuckled, running a hand up and down Karl’s side slowly, feeling the older man shake his head. Sighing playfully, Zachary nodded and curled himself against Karl, listening to his heartbeat as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.


End file.
